Attack of the Green eyed monster
by Moony4
Summary: And the plot thickens...Lily has a boyfriend...a new girl shows up who catches both Sirius and James's eye causing a rift... L/J...I promise...Chapter 9 up!!
1. lovers quarrel

1 Attack of the green-eyed monster  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so be kind! Enjoy!  
  
*********Lupin's Cottage************  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Shut up both of you!" Harry yelled. Hermione and Ron had been at it for ten minutes now and he was getting to a point where he wanted to lock both of them in a closet and leave them there for the rest of their lives. It was the last week of summer and Lupin had offered to take the three of them and Sirius in until school started. Harry sighed. He wished that Hermione and Ron would just quit fighting for at least five minutes.  
  
"What was it about this time?" whispered Sirius.  
  
"Hermione wants to invite Krum over for a couple of days. Lupin agreed, but Ron just won't have it." Harry whispered back.  
  
"So it was a lovers quarrel, eh Harry?" Sirius said just loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" screamed Hermione and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Ah, I remember a certain two some who had quite a few of those before they finally admitted their feelings, remember Sirius?" Lupin said walking in and winking at Sirius.  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't be talking about our stubborn stag and the fiery redhead now would you Moony?" Sirius questioned his eyes twinkling softly.  
  
"My parents?" Harry asked surprised. "I thought they were so in love with each other."  
  
"They were. but it took them a while to figure it out. Me an' Moony knew Jamsie boy was crazy about Lils tho. So we just pointed them in the right direction." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"Pointed them? Sirius, you practically shoved them that way!" Remus said laughing.  
  
"So what happened exactly?" asked Hermione who was still shooting glares at Ron.  
  
"It's a long story." Sirius said.  
  
"Very long." Remus added.  
  
"We have time don't we?" asked Ron who was sticking his tongue out at Hermione.  
  
"He has a point Paddy." Remus answered  
  
"Well, then lets start at the beginning." Sirius replied.  
  
"Lets" said Harry smiling.  
  
*************************************  
  
Soooooo, what do ya think?  
  
~Moony~ 


	2. The Chicken Dance

Chapter 2-The Chicken Dance  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed!  
  
*****King's Cross Station*****  
  
Lily sighed. She had been standing at platform 9 and wondering where she had to go. "It said 9 ¾ on the letter" Lily thought silently to herself. She brushed back a strand of flaming red hair bit her lip. Although it was only September she was feeling chills. She hugged her denim jacket closer to her body. Her knee length blue skirt and white tank top were hardly enough protection for this kind of weather.  
  
"Ahem" Lily spun around to face a boy with a mop of messy black hair falling on to a face that was smiling.  
  
"James Potter at your service milady! You aren't looking for platform 9 ¾ are you?" The boy said.  
  
"How did you.but I'm." Lily started  
  
"The owl." James motioned to the cage that was now sagging on her arm.  
  
"Now the only way to get to the platform is to flap your arms like wings. yes! You got it. now you have to spin around in circles and cluck. wait you forgot to sing the.."  
  
James was interrupted by a shrill scream.  
  
"JAMES HAROLD POTTER" A girl with black hair and shining blue eyes stomped towards James and Lily dragging two boys by the ears.  
  
"Uh oh." James cursed silently under his breath.  
  
"I can't believe you would do that, and to a muggle first year! I am going to tell your mother about this and I'm going to have your head personally." The girl yelled at James who was cowering slightly in her presence.  
  
"Uh, Bella you mind letting us go?" Asked one of the boys who 'Bella' was dragging by the ears. He had long shaggy black hair and black eyes to match. The other boy had sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Both of you stuff it! And before you open your mouth Jamsie-poo you too!" She yelled. All three boys were quiet as she continued. Lily just stared at the girl in wonder, soon Bella noticed this.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Arabella Figg 1st year. Just call me Bella.or else" She added with a smile. Lily immediately felt at ease.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. I was just trying to get on to the platform when." Bella cut off Lily.  
  
"When James here made you look like a fool. Him and these two have been terrorizing people all day. I just caught Sirius and Remus here selling candy with enlargement charms on them. If you want to get on to the platform just walk thru the barrier. Here let me show you." And with that Bella (still dragging Remus and Sirius) walked through the barrier.  
  
'Wow' was all Lily could manage to say and with that she followed them through the barrier and saw the magnificent red steam engine in front of them.  
  
"Follow me Lily, our stuff is already in the train you can share a compartment with us." Bella waved Lily over. Once they were on the train Lily turned to James and smacked him hard on the cheek, twice.  
  
"If you ever make me look like an idiot again, you aren't just going to have a sore cheek!" Lily screamed at James. Then when she heard him mumble 'Ooh red has a temper' she kicked him in the shins.  
  
"Ow Lils that really hurt." James pouted and tried to make a puppy face.  
  
"The name is Lily, Jamsie poo or should I call you pothead." Lily responded.  
  
"Whatever you prefer Evans, as long as you can keep your hands off me I know I'm irresistible." James smirked. Lily muttered something under her breath and sat down. 'Looks like I won the first round' James thought to himself. Then James heard everyone in the compartment laughing especially Bella and Lily. Remus and Sirius were in stitches on the floor.  
  
"God James I think that color really does look good on you." Remus said in between laughs.  
  
*******Lupin's Cottage********  
  
"You can't leave us hanging Professor that isn't fair!" whined Ron as Remus finished up.  
  
"He isn't our professor anymore." Hermione reminded Ron.  
  
"Oh god, Mione just stuff it." Ron said.  
  
"You first"  
  
"After you"  
  
"Ladies first, Ronnie."  
  
"what I've been saying all along.HEY!" Ron yelled as he realized what Hermione just said. Lupin, Sirius, and Harry all laughed as Ron turned a fine shade of peach that really clashed with his hair.  
  
"All of you to bed" said Sirius  
  
"But Siri." Harry was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"NOW! Or I will lock you in the closet with those two!" Sirius said. Harry quickly scrambled off to bed, followed by the bickering couple. 


	3. Lily's Revenge

Chapter 3: Lily's Revenge  
  
"What ARE you talking about Remus" James asked getting perplexed.  
  
"Oh nothing it's just that." Remus started.  
  
"We were admiring the color of your robes." Sirius finished. That was true. Lily had made James' clothes a bright pink and they had hearts all over them. The other part that Sirius had neglected to mention was that James' black hair was now a bright red and swarms of little green bugs were moving around.  
  
As James looked down on his robes he gasped and said, "EVANS!"  
  
She looked up at him innocently and said, "James your lack of fashion sense does not have to be blamed on me. Although, I think that the pink was an improvement to the black."  
  
"Evans I am going to."  
  
"What Potter? Make me wear purple robes with little flowers on them?"  
  
"Shut up Ev." James was cut off by cackling.  
  
Sirius shot up as soon as he saw the figure standing in the doorway. Remus on the other hand pulled out his wand and put a little spell on their greasy-haired friend. The result was Snape's black dreadlocks were replaced by shining blond curls tied loosely with little pink bows.  
  
Sirius stifled a laugh by saying, "Ah Severus dahling! I have been waiting to see you! I wanted to discuss some possible names for your children that I thought up after seeing your gorgeous face this morning. I was thinking of Greasy, Slimey, Icky, Sickly, Ugh, Gross, and Stupid. But, ya know if you have seven dwarf kiddies you can use all of those names! It'll be just like Snow White!" Sirius gave Snape a smile.  
  
"Stuff it Black! Or I'll..." Snape began.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you like Severus Snape! OH MY GOD! I have been like dying to meet you! I have heard all about you! God! All those stories hardly did you justice. I find you much more sexy than they described." Lily shot up and acted like a drooling puppy dog. Bella gave her a questioning look but Lily just winked. She led Snape out of the compartment and waved her wand over her back causing Snape's robes to turn a pink that matched his hair bows and she posted a little sign on Snape's back that read: Sirius Black is a hottie. With a capital H! The compartment broke into laughs except for James who scowled and said "That was pathetic wait till we get to the feast. That's where the fun starts for Snape and for Red."  
  
******Lupin's cottage*******  
  
"Si-ri-us! If you guys keep going this slow we'll be hearing about this when we're fifty!" Harry whined.  
  
"Just tell us what happened at the feast." Added Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on, I like the details." Ron said.  
  
"Well Moony what should we do?" Asked Sirius  
  
Hey so this is it so far, I need you guys to tell me what I should do. I'm thinking either doing a long chapter about every year till 5th year (when lily gets a boyfriend that James can't stand) or should I just go at this pace?!?!?!?! Suggestions and criticism welcome!  
  
~Moony~ 


	4. Snape and the dance of the sugarplum fai...

A/N: HELP, HELP, HELP! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Okay, I think that is enough.  
  
~Moony~  
  
Chapter 4: Snape and the dance of the sugarplum fairy  
  
****Great Hall****  
  
"Potter I swear to god I am going to beat the crap out of you, you git!" Lily screamed at James.  
  
"Hey just because you fell into the lake it doesn't mean it was my fault." James replied with a smirk. He had 'accidentally' pushed Lily out of the boat and she was soaked from head to toe.  
  
"Oh come off it, Jamsie, we all know you can't keep your hands off Lily" Remus added smiling.  
  
"I know James she is quite a catch" Sirius put in his two cents.  
  
"All three of you are brainless gits! Come on Lily lets get you into some dry clothes." Bella said. She took Lily to a bathroom and after they had gotten all the seaweed out of Lily's red hair they returned just as the hat was finishing it's song. Then McGonagnall began to yell out names. The first one Lily paid attention to was "Black, Sirius" Sirius strode up to the hat and winked at James and Remus. It took the hat a matter of seconds to yell "GRYFFINDOR" than shortly after Lily heard her name. "Evans, Lily" Lily slowly walked up to the hat and was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Then she heard "Figg, Arabella" Lily shot Bella a reassuring grin and breathed a sigh of relief as she was sorted into Gryffindor. Remus was sorted into Gryffindor, and James as well. Lily shot James, Sirius, and Remus glares that could freeze hell over. They were talking with another boy who had also been sorted into Gryffindor named Peter Pettigrew (A/N I wanted to leave him out!). Lily quickly got involved in a conversation with Bella and another first year named Maddy Ward. She was a blonde with gentle blue eyes but a mind for mischief, and the three planned of ways to get back at James and his gang. Suddenly they looked up when they heard gasps and giggles. Severus Snape was in a complete pink ballet ensemble (the leotard, tutu, and slippers) and had proceeded to dance on top of the Slytherin table. His 'graceful moves' were knocking down goblets, plates, silverware, and food. He leaped and twirled in true ballet fashion. He did a final twirl and cartwheeled off the table where he landed on the floor in a tangled mess. The Great Hall erupted in laughter as Snape was taken to the infirmary still in his tutu. Even as Dumbledore walked to address the Hall on the severe punishment awaiting those who committed the prank he had to stifle a laugh or two, but his blue eyes twinkled. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were still laughing along with the rest of the hall as Dumbledore finished his speech.  
  
"It was you guys wasn't it?" Lily asked.  
  
"What makes you think that Lily, my sweet?" Asked Sirius innocently.  
  
"I mean would we do that?" Added Remus motioning to the four.  
  
"Lily, I am deeply troubled to know that you think that lowly of us." Said James pretending to cry.  
  
"But guys we were the ones that-" started Peter but caught himself mid- sentence.  
  
"Oh yeah you guys are so innocent." Replied Lily rolling her eyes. Then she was surprised to hear roars of laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Lily.  
  
"Lily-look-in-a-mirror" said Maddy in between laughs and even Bella was having a fit of laughter. Lily conjured a mirror and looked at her reflection aghast. (A/N I was going to stop here but I thought this was too short.) She had red horns sticking out of her hair. A black curling moustache had also appeared along with a pointy beard. Her black robes were a bright red and a tail with three spikes could be seen. She had she-devil written on the front of her robes.  
  
"POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the last thing that could be heard before you saw a boy with messy black hair being chased out of the Great Hall by a girl in red.  
  
"Hmmm." chuckled Dumbledore. He knew it was going to be an exciting seven years.  
  
****Lupin's Cottage****  
  
"You guys did all of that on the first day?" Asked Ron his eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"You must have broken 40 rules!" Said Hermione.  
  
"My dad did that to my mom?"Asked Harry his face showing astonishment.  
  
"Paddy, my friend it seems that our pranks are still as amusing as they were back in the day, eh?" Chuckled Lupin.  
  
"Actually Moony, I think we should continue on with the first year. Remember any good pranks from then?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Well James transfigured Lily's wand into a snake, so Lily charmed his mouth shut for an entire week. Then there was the time that we(marauders) painted the Great Hall bright pink. Or you could talk about making Snape singing Beatles songs in front of everyone. Then there was the time that James made Lily fall off her broom and almost fall to the ground until she was caught by. Snape during flying lessons. But, then James was payed back when Lily made him blurt out anything that was on his mind. You can't forget that. " Replied Remus thoughtfully.  
  
"You did all of that in one year????????" Asked Hermione shocked.  
  
"Oh there was more." Said Remus.  
  
"I want to hear about the time that Lily ended up on Snape's broom." Said Harry before Remus could tell about more of the Marauder's escapades.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Remember you are all first years you learn the basics of flying. No quidditch until next year." Madame Hooch's last comment was met by many whines. "Now one two three kick off!" She yelled. Lily kicked off and held her broom unsteadily, flying made her feel like her stomach was in her head. James watched Lily as she flew. 'Scared of flying, eh Lily' Thought James to himself. It was the perfect time to get back at her for getting his face covered with ugly pus-filled patches for a week. He sped up on his broom, gripping it firmly. Then he sped right by Lily causing her to lose her grip. Before she could grasp the broom James had it in his hands. She fell as Madame Hooch yelled, "Miss EVANS!!!" Lily had the strangest sensation that she was going to die and she fell and fell and PLOP! She was in the arms of someone. Their hands were pale and bony and extremely sweaty. She looked into the face of.Severus Snape and with that she passed out. When she woke up all she could think about was Severus Snape smiling down at her his beady little eyes looking disgustingly happy.  
  
"She's coming around!" yipped Maddy.  
  
"Shh.Don't be so loud!" quieted Bella.  
  
"Hey guys, what happened?" asked Lily.  
  
"Potter knocked you off your broom and Snape caught you, but you fainted on the spot." Replied Maddy.  
  
"Potter WHAT?!?!?!" yelled Lily.  
  
"Don't worry Lils he has detention till the end of the year for purposely endangering the life of another student." Said Bella reassuringly.  
  
"I am going to get James Harold Potter if it is the last thing I do." Lily promised herself. 


	5. Animagi and Frederic Cecil (Lil's Boyfri...

Chapter 5: The year of Animagi and Frederic Cecil  
  
******Lupin's Cottage******  
  
"Prongsy was quite the prankster eh paddy?" Said Remus.  
  
"Oh no according to Lil's he was a brainless stupid incredibly dim-witted dense spineless dirty lying scheming git!" Replied Sirius remembering the confrontation the two had in the Great Hall after the Snape-broom incident.  
  
"So let's continue where we left off." Started Lupin but Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Moony, moony, moony these children want to get to the juicy stuff not some stupid pranks Jamsie played in first year."  
  
"But that mean's we need to start in." Remus continued but Sirius opened his mouth again.  
  
"Fifth year the year of Animagi and Frederic Cecil." Ended Sirius.  
  
"We already know about the whole Animagi thing." Said Ron.  
  
Hermione completed his thoughts by saying, "Who in the world is Frederic Cecil?"  
  
"Ah my little darlings that is what you will find out." Said Sirius  
  
*****Hogwarts*****  
  
Lily Evans nearly skipped into the Gryffindor common room. Bella and Maddy exchanged questioning glances while the boys stared at her amused. Lily on the other hand was so happy she could scream. Frederic Cecil had just asked her out. Last year she had been James Potter's backup. When his date stood him up she was there. If he needed someone to cover up for him it was she. If he felt like making an ex-girlfriend jealous, she was used. She felt like a puppy dog. She liked James a lot. Although they had fought for the first 3 years at Hogwarts when Lily's parents died James let up on her. The summer before fifth year, Lily analyzed her situation with James. After she finally realized that she would never mean anything to James she just forgot about him. She was pretty, she knew that. Milky white skin, red hair that was lively with curls, a small petite frame that had the right curves in the right places, and her amazing large green eyes. James never seemed to notice that. Now there was Frederic Cecil. He was the hot captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Dark Brown hair, blue eyes and a sexy French accent he had all the girls swooning over him (when they weren't drooling over James!).  
  
"Lily, Earth to Lily Earth to Lily this is James coming in please respond.uh oh.Houston we have a problem (okay so that didn't happen then but I don't care!)" James said.  
  
"LILY!" yelled Bella and Maddy but Lily was still in her dazed state.  
  
"OH LILLIAN MARIE EVANS! I CAN SEE YOUR UNDERWEAR! Pink is definitely not your color!" yelled Sirius and Lily quickly snapped out of her state and turned a bright pink.  
  
"No snappy comeback! Blushing?" asked James feigning a worried look, "Who are you and what have you done to Lily Marie Evans?"  
  
"Oh come off it James, stop being a git!" replied Maddy.  
  
"So Lils what really is the problem?" asked Bella genuinely concerned for her friend.  
  
"Oh nothing it's just that Frederic Cecil just asked me out." Said Lily in a monotone voice.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" yelled Bella and Maddy in unison. "I want details. Where, when, what are you going to wear? I want to make your hair. No Maddy she said I could do her hair." A whole 'girl talk' resulted as the Marauders rolled their eyes. Sirius gave Remus a secret wink, James glared at Lily, and Peter stood there looking stupid. The marauders (minus Peter) knew the routine, they were all used to asking girls out and making them go all. girly. Sirius was the big flirt. He couldn't keep a girlfriend for longer than 5 days. James on the other hand was any girl's dreamboat. Captain of the Quidditch team, prefect, cute, a prankster, and the best kisser in the school he usually went with 'the flavor of the week attitude'. Remus was the charmer his wide eyes and sweet personality hooked girls he kept longer girlfriends when he wasn't busy studying. Peter was just. Peter. Thin blonde hair, watery blue eyes, cheeks of a chipmunk, a short tubby frame, shy, and he had a small brain. Currently Peter was single, Remus was interested in Maddy, Sirius just was doing a little here and there but everyone knew he had a thing for Bella, and James was with Kristin.  
  
James had just been caught snogging Kristen in the prefect's bathroom by none other than Freddy Cecil. Freddy then proceeded to tell McGongnall about the incident. If there was one person James couldn't stand it was Frederic Philippe Cecile. He was his rival in almost everything. Girls, grades, and even Quidditch. Now he was going with Lily.  
  
"Lily when are you guys going out for your first date?" asked James.  
  
"Oh, he is taking me somewhere special tomorrow night after dinner." Replied Lily engrossed in her conversation.  
  
"But Lils I need help with the Arithmacy homework! You're the best one here at it, c'mon Lily!" James whined.  
  
"Come off it Potter. God, we all know you don't have a brain in there. If copying my homework is your idea of me 'helping you' go off and snog with Kristen again. I have a date with the hottest boy in school and you want me to do homework? Forget it." Said Lily getting angry. James immediately felt the sting of Lily's words and stood there in shock as she left with Bella and Maddy towards the girl's dormitories.  
  
"What was that about, Prongs ol' buddy?" asked Sirius laughing.  
  
"Shove it Padfoot." And with that James stalked off to his room.  
  
"So Paddy pay up, I told you he wouldn't take it well." Said Remus with a grin on his face.  
  
"How did you know Moony?" Asked Sirius. And with that the boys headed up the stairs for the night.  
  
***** 


	6. The day after and what Freddy said...

The Day After and what Freddy said.  
  
Disclaimer I haven't done one of these yet so I guess I should. None of the recognizable stuff belongs to me blah blah blah you guys have seen this before.  
  
A/N: Thanx for the WHOPPING 17 reviews!  
  
*******Boys Dormitories********  
  
Remus and Sirius stared as James walked into the room clothes disheveled and in an extremely bad mood. His clothes were drenched signaling he had been out in the pouring rain. They wondered why he hadn't gone to bed immediately after Lily's little explosion.  
  
"Prongs, what the hell were you doing outside?" asked Sirius good- naturedly.  
  
"Fuck off Sirius." Replied James as changed into his pajamas and drew the curtains around his bed.  
  
"I wonder what has his panties in a bunch" Sirius whispered to Remus  
  
"Lily" answered Remus knowingly.  
  
"If you two gossiping old ladies don't shut the hell up I will hex you 200 times over! Geez! Can't a guy get some peace!" yelled James. And with that they both scurried off to bed worried about their poor little Jamsie.  
  
***Lupin's Place***  
  
"Whoa. my dad said that to you guys?" asked a stunned Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were best of friends." Added Ron.  
  
"Even friends get mad," countered Hermione glaring at Ron.  
  
"Well, be ready to be even more surprised." Said Lupin with a wry smile.  
  
******Boys Dormitories******  
  
"Should we wake him up?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I dunno Padfoot that could prove to be dangerous." Replied Remus. They were standing next to James' bed debating over letting him oversleep and miss breakfast or waking him up. Remus was looking kind of nervous in his light blue shirt and khakis because he knew what a grump James was in the morning. Sirius however looked very mischievous in his crimson shirt and black pants.  
  
"Well, hear goes nothing.OH MY GOD REMUS! JAMES! RUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" screamed Sirius at the top of his lungs.  
  
James lunged out of bed tried to grab his glasses off the nightstand and ended up as a heap on the floor while yelling "WHERES THE FIRE?!?!?!?" Remus and Sirius doubled over laughing and by this time a very disgruntled James untangled himself and mumbled," Very funny Padfoot"  
  
"What in heavens name are you talking about Prongs?" asked Sirius with an aloof look on his face, but his eyes deceived him and were laughing.  
  
"Cut the act we're gonna be late for breakfast." Said James still annoyed. He threw on a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt and headed downstairs with Remus and Sirius.  
  
***Great Hall***  
  
"So you guys have finally decided to grace us with your presence." Muttered Lily sarcastically.  
  
"Oh Lillian, my dear, I hope you know that we are very high in demand and you are one of the extremely privileged." Answered Sirius with the air of a grand prince.  
  
"We would've come down earlier," started Remus with a twinkle in his eyes, "but James here was raising a ruckus talking about a fire."  
  
Lily, Bella, and Maddy burst into a fit of laughter imaging a half asleep James screaming about a fire. James on the other hand was muttering, "If they tell anyone else I'm going to kill them." Unfortunately for James it was too late. Snape and Malfoy had somehow overheard the conversation and now Malfoy was yelling, "Yo Potty! Where IS the fire?" This snapped James out of his sleepiness and he muttered a curse under his breath and replied, "I don't know Malfoy, YOU tell me." For now Malfoy's entire head was on fire.  
  
"Hey, it smells like smoke." Malfoy said.  
  
"Hmm. ya know what Lucius, I believe your right!" Said Sirius with a smirk. Suddenly, Malfoy realized what was going on and he began to run frantically around the Slytherin table until Remus walked up to him and poured pumpkin juice on his head.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't think the whole bald look goes well with your head shape." Remus said while examining Malfoy with exaggerated interest.  
  
"That's thirty points from Gryffindor and twenty from Slytherin. Potter and Lupin both of you! Detentions for a week! Report to filch today at seven sharp!" yelled Professor McGonagnoll from the teachers' table.  
  
"Professor McGonagnoll you forgot me!" whined Sirius.  
  
McGonagnoll felt a smile twitching at her lips as she added, "You too Black!"  
  
"YAY!" exclaimed Sirius in an exaggerated leap for joy.  
  
"Hey Jamsie, where are you headed?" Asked Sirius as he finished his victory lap around the Gryffindor table and noticed his friend leaving.  
  
"Quidditch practice remember..." James said as if that summed it all up.  
  
"Oookie Dookie." Said Sirius.  
  
****2 hours later****  
  
(Quidditch locker rooms (do they have those?) Oh well.)  
  
James sighed. The game against Ravenclaw was tommorow and he felt as though the team wasn't ready enough. The rest of the Gryffindor team was quite exhausted from James's drills and practice they knew they could easily defeat Ravenclaw and wondered what was bugging James. The Ravenclaws had also finished up their half an hour practice since Freddy had decided that they didn't need the practice. James picked up part of the French snots (A/N:I have nothing against French people!) conversation.  
  
"I have a date tonite with this hot Gryffindor babe. Quite the catch, and she has half a brain too." James was outraged about hearing anyone talk about Lily like that and stormed over to where Frederic was and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"If I EVER EVER hear you refer to Lily as a babe or a catch I will make you wish you were never born! She isn't a baseball, Cecil." James stormed.  
  
"Ease up Potter, I don't see why you have such a problem with this especially when your two friends were the ones who even suggested I take Lily out. I must admit they were quite right." Said Frederic with a sly grin.  
  
"What the hell do you think your talking about?" Asked James infuriated.  
  
"Those two who got in trouble with you this morning, Black and Lupin, told me that Lily and me would be quite the couple." Replied Cecil.  
  
"What." asked James dumbfounded he couldn't believe Padfoot and Moony would ever do anything like that to him. He quickly dressed and left. 


	7. Spying...

Spying  
  
A/N: I can tell you guys are REALLY enthusiastic (lots of sarcasm) about this story maybe I should just remove it. (I sigh and continue on with this pathetic excuse for a story)  
  
***Common Room***  
  
James stalked into the common room and yelled "Padfoot Moony upstairs NOW" The two marauders were playing chess and weren't paying any attention to James. "I'm serious Remus I'll tell Mmmph (remmy clamps James's mouth shut)."  
  
"Shut up Prongs!" said Remus blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh come on Moony we all know you're head over heels in love with." started Sirius, but was stopped when Remus dragged both James and Sirius upstairs to the boys dorms. Once they were upstairs Remus started to yell, "You prats! She was sitting right there!"  
  
"Moony lets worry about your love life later, we want to know what James so rudely interrupted our game for." Said Sirius with a questioning eyebrow raised.  
  
James looked at both of his friends and questioned, "Did you tell Cecil to ask Lily out?"  
  
Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and said nothing.  
  
"Answer me guys, he's lying right Moony?" asked James nervously.  
  
"Actually. Prongs.buddy old pal.he is telling.the truth." Answered Remus not wanting to meet James' eyes.  
  
"Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"Moony's telling the truth." Sirius replied.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! Why in bloody hell would you do this to me? I mean, God Damn it!" yelled James.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Prongs? You've been acting like you have PMS since yesterday. Are you some kind of daft prick?" countered Sirius.  
  
"James it's not like you like Lily or anything, right? Why do you have a problem with it?" said Remus quietly. James knew he was cornered. Either he admitted he kinda sorta had an eensie weensie crush on Evans or he acted dumb.  
  
James scratched his head and said, "Of course not Moony I'm just kind of annoyed with Cecil. He is an ass. Forgive me for blowing up like that?"  
  
"Yeah. Right Padfoot?" Remus nudged Sirius in the ribs.  
  
"By the power vested in me I forgive you from all past sins." (Okay incredibly corny I know) said Sirius with his regular grin. James smacked the side of his head and the three friends headed back to the common room. Remus and Sirius resumed their game while 'GASP' worked on his homework.  
  
"James, Sirius, and Remus go sit on that sofa." Yelled Bella from the girl's dormitory stairs. She was met by three scowls.  
  
"I said NOW!!!" she yelled and smiled when she saw three boys getting up and sitting on the sofa. They saw Maddy appear on the stairs and she said, "Bella and me have been slaving for hours over a little um. 'Project' we need your opinions."  
  
"Come on Maddy get the show started." Scowled Sirius from being interrupted yet again. But this time the diversion was greatly appreciated by the boys.  
  
They saw Lily walk down the stairs and stand in front of them clearly embarrassed by being critiqued by three guys. She was wearing a clingy white cap sleeved shirt and black leather pants that hugged her hips and flared out at the bottom. Her feet were adorned with black strappy platforms. Her usually wavy curls were straightened and her hair was hanging down her back. Lily's large emerald eyes were emphasized by lots of black eyeliner and a couple of coats of mascara. Lily's cheeks were slightly reddened and her lips were coated with shimmery lip-gloss. Overall she looked amazing, and earned two loud wows and a catcall from the boys.  
  
"Oh Lily my princess my flower my angel my." Sirius began  
  
"Cut it out Sirius! I kicked your but in 2nd year and I'll do it again." Said Lily who was blushing and Sirius quickly closed his mouth from being reminded of past. events, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Anyway Lils what's the occasion." began James but he stopped when he saw Frederic Cecil enter the Gryffindor common room, and he remembered last night.  
  
"Hey how did you get in here?" asked Sirius.  
  
"We gave him the password you prick," responded Bella.  
  
"Lily may I say you look absolutely amazing." Cecil said. Sirius, James, and Remus all pretended to barf but stopped when they noticed the death glares coming from Maddy and Bella.  
  
"Your such a gentleman Frederic." Said Lily sweetly while shooting a glare at the marauders.  
  
"Call me Freddy please." Cecil said.  
  
"Okay, okay enough small talk I think you lovebirds should be on your way. Now shoo.Go on!" said Sirius motioning to the door. When they left he added, "God I thought I was going to empty out my lunch in about five seconds." They all laughed even Bella and Maddy.  
  
"Oh Lily you are soooooooo beautiful, Oh Freddy you are such a hottie" mimicked James in a high pitched voice and started to make kissing noises. This raised howls of laughter from the four sitting there.  
  
"Oh I wish I knew what was happening." Said Maddy.  
  
"I think we can manage that" Said Sirius with a wink at James and Remus.  
  
"Ah. Padfoot you are brilliant. Wait just one minute." Said James as he ran up the stairs and returned with his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Okay everyone in, no pushing or shoving we will all fit." Said James. Once all five of them were under the cloak they followed Freddy and Lily.  
  
"Ow! Sirius if you step on my foot one more time." Said Bella.  
  
"SHH!!! They'll hear us." Whispered James. They watched as 'Freddy' casually slipped his arm around Lily's waist and they walked toward the astrology tower. Sirius wiped an invisible tear off his face as he said, "My little Lily's growing up."  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius." Said an extremely agitated James.  
  
"I know! With your big mouth they'll catch us an' Lily will eat us for dinner!" Remus added.  
  
"All three of you zip it!" whispered both Maddy and Bella getting annoyed and extremely claustrophobic in the cloak.  
  
"Ugh. BELLAAAA did you eat that onion dip again. PU!" said Sirius causing the marauders to start laughing.  
  
***Lily and Freddy***  
  
"Did you hear something?" Lily asked. She could've sworn she heard laughing.  
  
"Probably just that nasty old Peeves wandering through the halls. Don't worry about it." Freddy reassured her. But still Lily felt strange and she shivered.  
  
"Are you cold? Here take my jacket." Freddy said placing his leather jacket protectively around Lily.  
  
"Thanks." Was all Lily could muster. No one had ever been this sweet to her, it felt kind of nice.  
  
***The Spies***  
  
"Oh My GOD! He put his jacket around her. She is one lucky girl!" whispered Maddy.  
  
"Like OH MY GOD!" mimicked Remus who was a little jealous from all the attention Maddy was giving Freddy. He was rewarded with a punch in the ribs.  
  
"OWW!" he whined.  
  
"SHHH!!!!" quieted 4 voices. They followed the couple up the stairs and were shocked when they saw the room.  
  
***Lupin's Place***  
  
"Hey! No fair, you can't just leave us hanging like that." Ron said.  
  
"And why not?" questioned Lupin.  
  
"Cause. cause.we'll." Ron stammered.  
  
"Make fun of you. Oh Maddy you are soooooooo hot. I want your body Maddyyyyyyy!" finished Harry with a grin.  
  
Remus turned a catching red and said, "Just like your father."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment" said Harry.  
  
***Astrology Tower***  
  
The place was illuminated with tons of candles. The usual sleep inducing perfume scent was gone and replaced with a spicier scent. All the tables were immaculate and one had a white tablecloth on. There was a centerpiece of two candles and there were 2 sparkling diamond plates with food already on them.  
  
"Oh my god Freddy this is.amazing," gasped an extremely stunned Lily.  
  
"It's all for you princess." He whispered in her ear. The 3 male spectators groaned at this comment.  
  
"Could he get any sappier?" asked James.  
  
"I know." Replied Sirius.  
  
"Next thing ya know he's reciting Shakespeare underneath her balcony." Remus added. This comment resulted in quiet snickering and death glares from the two girls.  
  
Dinner proceeded and almost on cue Frederic recited a few lines from Shakespeare. They watched as Lily was in pure bliss.  
  
"We should get going they're finishing desert." Whispered Bella and Maddy who had been watching with pure envy. The five stumbled up to the Gryffindor common room and then to their respective dorms.  
  
***Boys Dorms***  
  
"Moony, Prongs where are your barf bags?" asked Sirius.  
  
"God, I know what you mean." James said.  
  
"I mean the guy is like. PRUDE!" Remus stuttered and the boys laughed.  
  
"No hand holding, no footsie, no feeling up, and no kissing? Is he gay or what?" Said Sirius and the three boys doubled over laughing and eventually fell asleep. 


	8. The way to a girl's heart

Attack of the Green Eyed Monster  
  
Chapter 8: The way to a girls heart  
  
A/N: I've been working on another fic and I've been kinda busy so here goes…  
  
James slipped out of his bed and quickly got dressed into a red shirt and khaki colored pants. He slipped his Quidditch robes over his clothes and moved over to Remus's bed.  
  
"Moony! Wake up, hey Moony! Quidditch practice! Game time!" James shook Remus and woke him up.  
  
"God damn it James! It's 5:30 in the morning! Are you crazy?" Remus whispered.  
  
"We have to practice if we want to beat Ravenclaw! The game starts at 12 and I want to get in some practice and a pep talk." James answered. A grumbling Remus got out of bed and dressed in his scarlet Quidditch robes.  
  
"We have to wake him up." James told Remus motioning to Sirius. They shook him and interrupted what seemed to be a good dream.  
  
"Yes mommy, I love you mommy, no mommy leave the door open I'm scared of the dark!" a dreaming Sirius whined. Remus snickered.  
  
"Sirius, honey, if you wake up now I'll bake you those triple chocolate fudge brownies that you love." James cooed into Sirius's ear. Sirius immediately got out of bed and realized his mistake as his two friends doubled over laughing.  
  
"What are you two doing up so early? And how did you know my mom bakes brownies." An annoyed Sirius asked.  
  
"Quidditch practice, and we've been over to your house you prick!" James replied.  
  
"Oh." Was all Sirius could say. The three boys walked through the quiet halls and woke the members of the Quidditch team up.  
  
****Great Hall****  
  
The members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team trudged into the Great Hall for breakfast. Their practice robes were muddied and even though they looked tired they still wore smiles on their faces. With the exception of James, who looked nervous? His black hair was more askew than usual and his scarlet practice robes were covered in mud. His serious face contrasted sharply with the smiling faces of his teammates.  
  
"I take it the weather out their isn't so great." Joked Bella. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a dark red long sleeve shirt and matching knitted wool hoodie. Her black velvet pants hugged her legs.  
  
"It is 39 degrees outside. The wind is blowing in a northwest direction. It is cloudy, and it rained last night. The chance of rain is 30%." James responded in a mechanical way.  
  
"Look who's been listening to the weather way too long." Said Maddy. She was also dressed in the Gryffindor red opting for crimson colored tank top and a light beige corduroy jacket (in denim jacket style) lined with Sherpa wool. Her hair was plaited in two French braids on each side of her head.  
  
"Where's Lils?" asked Remus noticing the missing person.  
  
"Her date with Freddy must've tired her out because she woke up late. She said she'd be down soon." Responded Bella while buttering a piece of toast.  
  
"There's the leading lady now…" said James and he was about to say something when he noticed what Lily was wearing.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lily said cheerily as she sat down. She was met by three glares from the Quidditch playing boys and confused glances from Bella and Maddy. Lily's red curls were tied in a messy bun at the top of her hair. She wore jeans, a navy blue turtleneck sweater, and a denim jacket.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked an upset James.  
  
"What?" answered Lily oblivious to why he was angry?  
  
"You come prancing in here late wearing the colors of Ravenclaw and smile as if nothing was wrong. Look around you Lillian, don't you feel out of place?" said James.  
  
"I don't see what your getting at James." Lily said.  
  
"Evans, it's the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. The whole Gryffindor table is adorned in red and your wearing blue. Even your best friends are wearing red. Oh, maybe this has to do with the fact your dating the Ravenclaw captain. Mr. Perfect Frederic Cecil."  
  
"James…" Lily said angrily but was cut off.  
  
"Well if you wanted to know Cecil was calling you a hot babe and a nice catch yesterday. No wonder your dressed in blue. What? Did you and Freddy make out in an abandoned classroom last night? You know what Lily? Maybe you should just switch houses. You already look the part. They wouldn't even have to get a room for you. I'm sure you and Freddy wouldn't mind sharing a bed." James said spitefully. His outburst had caused the whole Gryffindor table to watch in silence and wait for Lily's response. They didn't have to wait long. Lily slapped James across the face and proceeded to leave followed by Bella and Maddy. James rubbed his cheek and looked down at Remus and Sirius who had unreadable expressions on their faces.  
  
***Quidditch Match****  
  
"And it's Potter looking for the snitch, he has seen it he's driving toward it but the Ravenclaw seeker has also seen it. And………GRYFFINDOR WINS! 85 to 240!" The announcer boomed. James's whole face lit up with a smile as he flew around. He flew towards his girlfriend Kristin and blew her a kiss causing her and her friends to erupt in giggles. Once they were off their brooms Bella, Maddy, and a reluctant Lily congratulated the three marauders. She had changed her blue sweater and was now wearing a red one instead.  
  
"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" asked James looking innocently at the girls. Bella and Maddy gave James a quick peck on the cheek and Lily just walked away to look for Freddy. James stared after her and knew he had to apologize.  
  
***Later***  
  
The Gryffindor common room was in full party mode. The Marauders had revealed their secret stash of Butterbeer and candy. There was loud music and it was an uproar. It was nearing dinnertime and it started to clear out.  
  
"Don't worry the festivities will continue after dinner!" Called Sirius after McGonagnoll had announced that it was time for dinner.  
  
"Oy James!" Sirius yelled after James who was looking for Lily.  
  
"Yeah?" answered James.  
  
"Me an' Moony were going to head out in the cloak to Hogsmeade to pick up some more supplies. Want to come?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sounds very tempting Padfoot, but I have to apologize to a certain redhead who is quite furious with me. I would have to admit she has good reason." Replied James and he left the room in search of Lily.  
  
"I have to see this, we can pick up the stuff in a flash." Said Remus as they slipped under the cloak and followed James. James found Lily and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Lily I REALLY need to talk to you." James said.  
  
"Why should I talk to you, you basically labeled me a slut this morning." Lily replied.  
  
"Please Lily, I want to apologize." James pleaded. She nodded her head and he led her down a hallway that was less crowded.  
  
"The great James Potter wants to apologize to the wee folk like me? Wow I must be making history right now." Lily muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Lily I just wanted to say I was really out of line and…" James began.  
  
"Your really sorry? You know what James that doesn't cut it. What you did in the morning was extremely embarrassing. You made me out to be a some kind of whore who hops into bed with a guy after going on one date with him. And saying that I didn't want to be a Gryffindor, and I should be in Ravenclaw. I honestly did---" Lily was cut off when James pulled her into a kiss. It was long and Sirius and Remus could tell James was giving her his famous treatment. Suddenly they drew back and James yelped in pain.  
  
"Ow Lils why did you do that?" James asked rubbing his bleeding lip. Lily just stood there her face very white. Suddenly James smirked.  
  
"It worked. I knew it would." James said.  
  
"What worked?" Lily questioned.  
  
"I knew if I kissed you you'd shut up." This comment rewarded James with a slap across the face.  
  
"Wow! For a girl who looks puny, you got a great left hook!" James said a smile playing on his features. Lily couldn't help smiling at this comment, she knew he was just kidding.  
  
"Look Lily I'm really sorry. I honestly don't know what came over me this morning. You are not a whore or a slut. Your one of the greatest girls I know, and I think if your mad at me any longer I am going to have a permanent bruise on my face. Forgive me please?" James gave her a puppy dog face. When she didn't respond he got down on his knees and begged even more. Lily couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Can you hold that position one sec, till I get a camera?" Lily asked playfully. James smiled.  
  
"Well Lady Lillian will you do me the honor of letting me escort you to dinner?" James asked offering his arm.  
  
"Well, kind sir if you insist." And the two left towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Aww…will you look at those two." Remus said.  
  
"Ya know what Moony? I suddenly have a craving for some yummy Hogwarts food, lets forget about Hogsmeade I think our supply will last." Sirius said. They made their way to the Great Hall to hear Dumbledore making some announcements. \  
  
"I would firstly like to congratulate the Gryffindor Quidditch team on an excellent game today. I also have another special announcement."  
  
Yipee! That took forever to write! What is Dumbledore's announcement????  
  
Next Chapter: Parveen Siriswathi Usha Reddy (A new girl shows up and both Sirius and James go after her.) 


	9. Parveen Siriswathi Usha Reddy

Attack of the Green Eyed Monster  
  
Chapter 9:Parveen Siriswathi Usha Reddy  
  
A/N: I know this took a LONG time to upload, but hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews but NO new chapters till I get at least 50 reviews!  
  
******RECAP******  
  
"I would firstly like to congratulate the Gryffindor Quidditch team on an excellent game today. I also have another special announcement." Dumbledore said.  
  
*****************  
  
"Instead of blabbering on and on, let me just show you." Dumbledore added and stepped back. The whole Great Hall gasped at what stood in front of them, it was a girl.  
  
Not an ordinary girl, and extremely pretty girl. Even though she looked to be only about 5'5" (or is it 5"5'?) she looked amazing with tanned brown arms and the proper curves. Her brown skin had a lustrous golden glow to it. She was wearing a powder blue skirt that came just beneath her knees. She also had on a strappy black tank top that stopped above her navel showing a toned, flat stomach. Her navel itself was pierced and a silver ball could be seen in it. Her black platform sandals matched her tank top. Her hair was a dark, dark brown and hung in ringlets going down right beneath her shoulders. She smiled a shy white-toothed smile her glossy lips radiating light. Her very large almond shaped eyes were a light brown. The light blue eye shadow around her eyes contrasted with the brown of her face. (Newsflash: if you haven't figured it out already she is from INDIA! Just like my parents!).  
  
"Umm… Hey everyone. I'm Parveen Siriswathi Usha Reddy. Just call me V, it's a lot simpler." Parveen added with a mischievous wink, which contrasted with her shy girl first impression.  
  
"Ms. Reddy has already been sorted into Gryffindor, I'm sure you will all make her welcome. Now resume eating!" Dumbledore finished and sat down for his dinner. As Parveen made her way to the table Sirius stood up and yelled, "Yo V! I proclaim myself the Gryffindor welcoming committee so come sit over here!" She flashed him a smile.  
  
James promptly stood up and exclaimed, "Don't listen to that buffoon. He's just trying to put the moves on you. There is an empty seat next to me, and even if there wasn't my lap is always free!" James and Sirius began to fight over who she would sit next to. Remus pushed both of them down in their seats and made is way over to V who just looked at the boys and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hi I'm Remus Lupin. I'm afraid those two morons over there are my pathetic excuses for friends James Potter and Sirius Black. Those two are just over sized hormones ignore them." Bella, Maddy, and Lily rushed over to Remus' side.  
  
"I'm Lily Marie Evans, This is Madeleine Antoinette Ward and Arabella Emma Figg. We just go by Lily, Maddy, and Bella though. And Remmy here is right about those two (motioning to a bickering James and Sirius) are referred to as Pothead and Blackhead when you're in a bad mood." Lily introduced herself to V.  
  
"You guys are a friendly bunch aren't you?" asked V.  
  
"Well Prongs and Padfoot over there can be overly friendly sometimes." Remus answered.  
  
"Prongs and Padfoot?" asked V.  
  
"Oh, There just our nicknames. I'm Moony. James is Prongs. Sirius is Padfoot. And Peter is Wormtail. Where is Wormy by the way?" Remus responded.  
  
"Vacationing in the Bahamas. Lucky bastard." Answered Bella.  
  
"Oh well… on that light note, I would think you'd be hungry and Hogwarts is known for its food…today they're serving lamb chops sprinkled with a light paprika. The side is basmati rice covered in a creamy butter sauce… also a healthy serving of vege—" Remus droned.  
  
"Oh stuff it Remmy…and while your at it shove a pie into those twos mouths!!!" Bella cut in. She whipped her black hair over a shoulder and her dark blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"I propose a sleepover. Movies, manicures, pedicures, junk food, and girl talk all night long!!!" squealed Maddy.  
  
"Excuse her. Sometimes the blonde side of Maddy kicks in. All of us have been blabbering away we kind of forgot you exist. So what was your last school? Ever lived in England? What do you think of Hogwarts?" Lily asked rapidly, her red hair bouncing in excitement.  
  
"Well my last school was in Spain called Encanto. I was born in England but we left shortly afterwards. And I think Hogwarts is an amazing school and frankly the best I have ever seen in the whole entire world…This atmosphere is amazing…" V said with genuine interest.  
  
"Although I have noticed that boys here are the same as they were in Spain…some are pigheaded and others are totally sweet hearts." She flashed Remus a grin, and glared at James and Sirius who were flicking their peas at each other from across the table.  
  
"Wait…did you just call us pigs…" Sirius looked up from his fight.  
  
"Men…" The girls sighed.  
  
"I resent that!!!" James piped up.  
  
"Well you know what guys… dinner's been delicious, and we all love you but we really have to go… there is junk food to eat…hair to make…make up to put on…and things to talk about." Bella said and whisked the troupe of girls away.  
  
"Mpfh…The nerve of them…taking V away like that…you know what boys…I think we have some investigating to do!!" Sirius stated, pulling a silvery cloak out of his pocket.  
  
"I believe your right Padfoot." And the marauders proceeded to follow the girls.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(Lupin's cottage)  
  
"You guys went to a girls sleepover?!?!" asked Hermione incredulously.  
  
"Yeah…why not?" Answered Sirius confusedly.  
  
"That…that is total invasion of privacy! Girls talk about all there most important stuff then… it's a time when GUYS aren't SUPPOSED to be there." Hermione stuttered out.  
  
"My point exactly! What better way to find something about V, then to spend the evening with the girls!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"But it didn't exactly go as planned now did it Padfoot?" questioned Remus with a twinkle in his eyes, and a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Well now that you mention it…" Sirius began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Coming soon…  
  
Chapter 10: The Sleepover…  
  
REMEMBER 50 REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
